


Just a kiss

by tigragrece



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Season/Series 03, Songfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 5





	Just a kiss

POV Jack

lyin' here with you so close to me

it's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe

caught up in this moment

caught up in your smile

Son sourire, tout dépend des moments me fait souffrir car pour moi je suis tombé amoureux de lui et je l'aime.

Mais c'est dur de ce battre face a ces sentiments...

i've never opened up to anyone

so hard to hold back when i'm holding you in my arms

we don't need to rush this

let's just take this slow

J'avoue que je me suis jamais ouvert en lui disant mes sentiments, mais j'avoue qu'avec Ianto c'est différent.

Quand je le prend dans mes bras j'essaye de ne pas penser a tout ca.

Cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais je ne veux rien brusquer. Car quelques fois ses moments peuvent être unique

just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight

just a touch in the fire burning so bright

and i don't want to mess this thing up

i don't want to push too far

Un jour Ianto m'a dit "laisse toi te détendre pour une fois ne sois pas toujours au dessus de tout" et il m'a embrassé un soir qu'on était dehors, après avoir diné dans Cardiff, d'habitude il essaye de pas trop se faire remarqué par rapport sur le fait qu'on est ensemble mais la il m'avait pris par surprise et je n'ai donc rien dit.

just a shot in the dark that you just might

be the one i've been waiting for my whole life

so baby i'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight

Je me suis senti bien rien qu'avec son baiser, c'est fou comme mon attirance va pour Ianto, j'avoue que depuis qu'il est avec moi je ne suis pas allé voir ailleurs, car il me rendait mieux puis il avait des choses a partager.

Je n'ose toujours pas lui dire "Je t'aime"

i know that if we give this a little time

it will only bring us closer to the love we wanna find

it's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right

Je sais que quelque fois il veut aller doucement que ca soit l'"amour" mais mon instinct de predateur me fait être au dessus.

Je pense que peut-être j'irais plus doucement quand je serais un peu plus capable de lui dire ce que je ressens pour lui.

"Mais comme je veux pas le perdre, je vais doucement, car il pourrait changer d'attitude envers moi" pensa Jack

just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight

just a touch in the fire burning so bright

and i don't want to mess this thing up

i don't want to push too far

just a shot in the dark that you just might

be the one i've been waiting for my whole life

so baby i'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight

no i don't want to say goodnight

i know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams

tonight

tonight

tonight

Il a voulu m'amener chez lui ce soir la, pour qu'on soit un peu tranquille car il espérait que la faille ne se déclanche pas et d'ailleurs j'espérais pas moi non plus.

Quand il a ouvert la porte de chez lui, il m'a laissé rentrer puis a fermé la porte et il m'a embrassé comme le baiser qu'on a eu dehors.

Je crois qu'il cherchait a me dire quelque chose mais je ne savais pas trop quoi, tout ce que je savais c'était que j'étais a bout et que je le voulais lui et lui faire l'amour.

Il m'a retenu avant qu'on commence a enlever nos vêtements et il m'a dit " Ce soir, changement de programme au lieu de le faire a ta manière, on le fera a ma manière, tu verra ca change mais peut-être tu risque d'aimer".

Je savais que sa manière était douce, et cela servait quelques fois pour me détendre.

Peut-etre que c'est ce soir que tout allait se décider

just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight

just a touch in the fire burning so bright

and i don't want to mess this thing up

i don't want to push too far

just a shot in the dark that you just might

be the one i've been waiting for my whole life

so baby i'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight

with a kiss goodnight

kiss goodnight

On a continué a s'embrassé puis quand on est allé dans son lit, on a vraiment fait a sa manière, tout ce qu'il faisait était vraiment doux, j'aimais, je me sentais encore vivant et ressentir que je pouvais l'aimer pleinement.

C'est vrai que cette fois ci on a pris notre temps mais bon quand on est parti du Hub, Ianto a dit "Ce soir c'est détente".

Depuis qu'il m'avait invité, j'ai pensé qu'il voulait me changer les idées et a être moins tendu et cela a réussi.

Quand on avait fini, il m'embrassa puis m'a dit "Je t'aime vraiment, Jack", et je lui ai répondu les mots qu'il attendait également "Je t'aime aussi,Ianto".

Juste après j'ai vu son sourire et il était vraiment heureux et je recraque encore sur son charme.

END


End file.
